


Deep Echo [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Series: Recalibration - Podfics [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, back story, support for the one you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: Sequel to my story Recalibration. Caine just can't get a break, people keep trying to mess with his life. When will his life be his own to lead with his queen by his side? (We get to dive into Caine's background.)(T for swearing, implied adult situations and war. Some violence - but I kept it minimally described.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582867) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



(Music "Chasing the Sun" by Cloudlake (Created in Magix Music Maker and Audacity))   

(2 hours, 8 minutes)

[mp3, 236 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-DeepEcho/%5bJA%5d%20Deep%20Echo%20by%20Cloudlake.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 156 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-DeepEcho/%5bJA%5d%20Deep%20Echo%20by%20Cloudlake.m4b)

  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
